There have been considerable interest and traction in the industry towards stereoscopic (3D) video delivery. While use of stereoscopic 3D has become somewhat commonplace in cinema, the same is not yet generally true for consumer 3D applications. Efforts in the consumer 3D video space are beginning to develop.
Consideration has been placed in realizing efficient delivery of 3D content. Efficient content delivery comprises several considerations including compression, which is generally considered a significant consideration in many video applications.